Marie
" " |Marie and about and , , }} |image1 = File:TheSubstituteController1.jpg|I File:MarieSpriteCAEA!.png|II File:StreamlinedMarie.jpg|III File:MarieSprite(Pre-NWR).png|IV File:MarieSprite(Post-NWR).png|V |first_appearance = Diesel's New Friend |last_appearance = |creator(s) =Jacobacranmer |gender = Female |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |relative(s)= |basis = BR Standard Class 9F |power_type = Steam |configuration = 2-10-0 |wheels = 18 |top_speed = 90 mph |designer(s) = Robert A. Riddles |builder(s) = BR Crewe or Swindon Works |year_built = sometime between 1954 and 1960 |number=BR 81301 NWR 35 onwards}} |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt |fuel_type = Coal |railway=* British Railways * North Western Railway }} is the North Western Railway's number 35 yellow tender engine. Biography Marie first came to Sodor alongside , , and . She quickly went to search for her brother, : "Diesel's New Friend". She later told the other Knapford Sheds Engines about her past : "Marie's Backstory". Marie later got into some trouble when she was pulling a freight train and sped down a rusty old branch line : " ". She later demanded shunt her coaches, claiming that tender engines don't shunt : "Jackie". '' '' Marie was later streamlined for the Great Race at The Great Railway Show. However, her safety valve had not been reassembled properly and her boiler burst during the race, and she ended up placing lastSpecial: " ". Marie later thought Mr. Hatt leaving and in charge was a bad idea. She later had an accident at the bottom of Gordon's Hill : " ". Later, on May Day, Marie thought being decorated wasn't dignified for an engine like her. She later got her comeuppance, however when she was crossing the Three Tier Bridge and a banner wrapped around her smokebox : "Best Dressed Engine". Later, Marie wanted to have an important job. Then, when she was given the very important job of taking trucks of coal to all the stations on the Island, she didn't wait for water, didn't help take her trucks to the Docks, and ended up running out of water. Then, was sent to help Marie, and scolded her for not helping Jordyn. Later, Marie saw Rose broken down on the line. She helped Rose by shunting her to the Dieselworks : "Marie's Important Job". Later on that winter, Marie and took coal to all of the stations around the Island : " ". Marie also later attended , , and 's graduation party : "Good Times". Personality Marie, much like her good friend has a tendency to be pompous, self-righteous, and prideful. Like , Marie is also very proud of her paintwork, as well as being one of the few yellow engines on Sodor (with the only others being , , , , , and .) However, she is also very sweet and good-hearted, and is always willing to help a friend in need. Basis Marie is based on a BR Standard Class 9F, which were used for fast and heavy goods trains. The class was the last of the BR Standards and the final steam engine class built by British Railways, with the last one, "Evening Star", built in March 1960. Due to the size and shape of the class, they where given the nickname "Spaceships." "Evening Star" and eight other 9Fs are preserved. One 9F, "Black Prince" holds the record for hauling the heaviest steam-hauled train in Great Britain, at 2,198 tons. "Evening Star" is also part of the National Collection. MurdochandMarie'sBasis.png|Marie's Basis Livery Marie is painted yellow with red lining and has the number 35 on her tender sides in red. In Marie's New Coat, after hearing mention the Steamworks did not have any yellow paint, Marie dreamed she was painted in many different colours including pink, green, red and purple. But by the end of the episode, she was repainted in her normal yellow livery : "Marie's New Coat". File:MarieSprite(Green).png|Marie's Green Livery File:MarieSprite(Pink).png|Marie's pink livery References Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:2-10-0 Category:Yellow Characters Category:North Western Railway Category:Standard Gauge Category:Characters